The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which is broadly similar to the Sun Grand Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 974), of which it is believed to be a mutant, in bearing yellow-fleshed, free-stone fruit of large size but from which it differs in bearing fruit which ripens substantially all at the same time and about one week earlier than that of the Sun Grand variety and which attains an overall full red coloration even when not fully exposed to the sun.
The Sun Grand variety of nectarine tree is well known in commercial plantings of nectarine trees as a productive bearer of midseason ripening reddish-skinned fruit. However, despite its success this variety is disadvantageous in that its fruit ripens unevenly so that it is not possible to harvest all of the fruit of this variety at one time. The fruit borne by the Sun Grand variety does not attain a full red coloration except on those portions exposed to the sun. This is disadvantageous with fruit such as nectarines whose purchase by consumers is largely influenced by exterior coloration, especially since other varieties of nectarine trees, such as the early-ripening May Grand variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) bear fruit which is more evenly colored, although smaller in size.
It has been recognized as desirable to provide a nectarine tree bearing fruit of large size which can be marketed in midseason but which ripens evenly and has a superior coloration to that of the Sun Grand variety in being red substantially overall. It is especially desirable to provide a nectarine tree with these characteristics which bears fruit ripening earlier than that borne by the Sun Grand variety.
The subject variety also bears some similarity to the nectarine tree of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,141 but is distinguished therefrom in blooming approximately 10 days earlier, bearing fruit which is more uniformly red even along its suture, bearing fruit which ripens from 2 to 15 days earlier, and fruit which colors substantially uniformly even in the shade.